Sobre poções, fantasias e chocolate
by Mia Galvez
Summary: O que poções, fantasias e chocolate têm em comum? Primeiro lugar no I Challenge Páscoa do Fórum do Grimmauld Place!


**Sobre poções, fantasias e chocolate**

_Porque quando Gina Weasley quer, Harry Potter tem que ceder_

Uma movimentação estranha acontecia n´A Toca naquela manhã...

- Gina, pelo amor de Merlin, eu não vou me vestir assim!

- Ah, Harry! Anda, vai, por nós!

- Você só pode estar ficando maluca, é isso! Pirou de vez! Olha para essas vestes, isso não é coisa de bruxo decente. O que pensariam os aurores se me vissem vestido assim? Impossível!

- Eu não quero saber. Comprei essa roupa e nós dois vamos nos vestir assim, entendeu? Ou você achou que fosse ser fácil ficar comigo? Se quiser desistir, se não tiver a CORAGEM necessária para um verdadeiro membro da Grifinória, pode cruzar a soleira dessa porta sem a fantasia e nunca mais voltar aqui, entendeu?

- Eu não achei que fosse ser fácil, mas não mexa com meus brios! Você está insinuando que me falta coragem para alguma coisa depois de tudo o que enfrentamos juntos?

- Pois é. Você venceu Voldemort, restabeleceu a paz no mundo bruxo e agora não é capaz de fazer esse pequeno favor? Esse mimo para sua esposa? Quem é você, Harry James Potter?

- E você, Ginevra Weasley Potter? Com suas idéias que mais parecem que saíram da cabeça de alguém que bebeu cerveja amanteigada demais...

- Já falei que você vai vestir isso e PRONTO! E você sabe que não gosto de cerveja amanteigada!

Harry Potter bufou, passando a mão pelos cabelos, pela manhã mais espetados ainda do que o normal. Agarrou as vestes jogadas por Gina e encarou a esposa, que exibia um olhar de profunda determinação.

_"Certas coisas nunca mudam... e é bom que seja assim..."_ - um esboço de sorriso ganhou o rosto de Harry. Gina encarou-o, o olhar ainda mais desafiador.

- Está rindo de quê, posso saber?

Harry estava preparado para revidar. Adorava o jeito como eles sempre discordavam sobre todos os assuntos, sempre discutiam por coisas pequenas e acabavam agarrados aos beijos, sempre mais apaixonados. Era assim que tinha que ser. Gina era sua alma gêmea. A mulher de sua vida para sempre. A chata e mau humorada que não parava de gritar e implicar com ele, tudo bem, mas era a _sua _chata e mau humorada. E era assim que ele a queria, para sempre ao seu lado.

O tom de voz nada ameno da conversa de Harry e Gina fez com que Hermione Granger Weasley irrompesse pela porta do quarto, carregando nos braços um emaranhado de panos cor-de-rosa que parecia chorar. O rosto da mulher estava lívido, vermelho como os cabelos do marido, que vinha logo atrás, os ombros ligeiramente caídos.

- Pelo amor de Merlin, Harry e Gina!

- Parece que tem gente demais chamando Merlin por aqui...

- O que está acontecendo? – Hermione continuou, ignorando completamente o comentário de Harry. - Está tão cedo e vocês já começaram a brigar? Acordaram a pequena Mia e agora ela não vai mais nos deixar em paz! Não sabem que crianças pequenas precisam dormir o tempo todo?

- É isso aí e... uáaaaaaaa – Rony bocejou, frustrando a tentativa de apoiar a esposa. Parecia que ele havia deixado a alma na cama, o corpo estava ali só por inércia. As pálpebras pesavam na face amassada de quem acabou de sair de uma noite mal dormida.

- É o Harry, Mione! É sempre o Harry – Gina já começara a defender seu ponto de vista antes que Harry pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. O moreno baixou os olhos e jogou o corpo na cama, gesto que foi repetido por Rony. Sentados, ambos olhavam as mulheres de suas vidas discutindo sobre eles.

- É, eu sei como é, Gina! Rony também continua sendo um legume insensível. Acredita que apenas eu que levanto a noite para cuidar de Mia quando ela chora? E olha que não são poucas vezes. Mamãe diz que ela deve sofrer de cólica, até receitou alguns medicamentos utilizados por bebês trouxas, mas não tem dado muito resultado.

- Cólicas. Os bebês dão mesmo trabalho quando têm cólicas. Geralmente, elas duram os três primeiros meses de vida, depois passa. Foi assim com o Sirius, o meu caçula, lembra, Harry?

Pego de surpresa, Harry abriu os olhos. Estava com os cotovelos apoiados no joelho e a cabeça nas mãos espalmadas. Apenas concordou com um aceno pouco convincente, obviamente sem saber do que se tratava. Ao seu lado, Rony permanecia na mesma posição, os olhos fechados e um filete de saliva escorrendo pela boca aberta. A falta de atenção bastou para que Gina irrompesse em novos gritos:

- Pelo amor de Merlin, Potter!!!

- Merlim de novo...

- Você definitivamente não presta atenção no que digo! Como eu ia dizendo para você, Mione, ele não quer usar a fantasia que comprei para nós!

A expressão de Hermione lembrava de maneira muito familiar alguém que acabara de ser estuporado. Apesar disso, o corpo não parava de se mexer de um lado para o outro, embalando o monte de panos rosa e choroso. Os olhos castanhos fixaram os verdes de Harry, desacreditados da informação que Gina acabara de passar.

- Harry, você não está realmente pensando em fazer isso com a Gina. Você prometeu! Esperaram tanto por isso, era uma das fantasias mais bonitas dela. Foi o que você sempre sonhou, não é Gina?

- É sim, Mione – o aspecto choroso do amontoado de panos parecia ter inspirado Gina, que fungava. – Eu sempre disse a ele que queria que fosse assim, que fizesse isso por nós dois, que nos daria muito prazer ter essa experiência compartilhada.

- Qual é o problema, cara? – Rony despertou do sono com os novos gritos de Gina. Estava curioso e encarava Harry, que tinha um ar derrotado.

- Ela quer que eu use isso – e levantou a fantasia nas mãos. – Por nós – completou, de maneira irônica.

Rony tentou segurar o riso sem sucesso. A careta de solidariedade só fez com que Harry respondesse ainda mais convicto:

- Viu só, Gina! Não vou usar essa porcaria! Isso não será divertido e eu não quero bancar o ridículo. Como isso pode te dar prazer? – Harry levantou da cama, decidido. – E fim de papo, vou tomar banho.

- Harry!

Mas ele já havia saído do quarto, seguido por Rony.

- As mulheres são estranhas, Harry. Hermione tem surtado ultimamente sem motivo nenhum. Coisas de grávidas, mamãe dizia. Mas Mia já nasceu há um mês, cara! Qual é a explicação agora?

- Não sei, Rony. Mas convenhamos, não escolhemos mulheres fáceis para serem nossas companheiras. Às vezes recordo-me com carinho do Rabo-Cornéo...

Harry abriu a porta do banheiro sem olhar para dentro do aposento. Quando entrava, topou dolorosamente com o joelho em alguma coisa que não tinha mais que um metrô de altura e resmungava de maneira assombrosa. Sem conseguir se equilibrar, sua última atitude desesperada foi tentar se agarrar a toalha de rosto, que pairava pendurada no apoio de parede. Ao puxá-la, veio abaixo a toalha, o apoio e metade do azulejo do banheiro d´A Toca.

Rony encarava o amigo estupefato, tentando com todas as forças não cair na gargalhada. Do chão, Harry pôde ver no que havia trombado. Um pequeno duende de pés chatos e compridos e orelhas pontudas resmungava enquanto caminhava de maneira decidida para fora do banheiro. Vestia-se da mesma forma que Gina queria que Harry se vestisse. O bruxo balançou a cabeça, desalentado, e comentou para um rosado Rony:

- Olha só como sua irmã é maluca: deu ao duende a mesma fantasia que quer que eu use para satisfazê-la! Como ela pôde pensar que vestirei isso? E o que ela pretende? Uma celebração de todas as raças, uma bagunça generalizada nesse dia de comemorações especiais? Ah, Rony, onde eu estava com a cabeça quando casei com Gina Weasley?

- Ei, Harry, calma aí! Ela é minha irmã, poxa! Mas não posso... deixar de... – e caiu na gargalhada sem conseguir se conter por mais um minuto.

- HARRRRYYYYYYYYYY! – uma voz muito conhecida gritava pelos corredores e Rony tratou de sair de perto, alegando que já estava com fome e que esperaria Harry na mesa lá embaixo para tomar o café da manhã.

- Por Merlin, Gina, será que você pode gritar mais baixo? – Harry pedira enquanto tentava se levantar e começar a fazer a higiene matinal.

- Você deixou o duende escapar! – Gina parecia prestes a enfeitiçá-lo, a varinha na mão esquerda apontada diretamente para ele. Harry sabia que as canhotas poderiam ser bastante perigosas, afinal, era casado com uma.

- Além de vestir _aquela _coisa com _aquela_ fantasia, você ainda trancou-a no banheiro sem avisar ninguém? Queria que eu fizesse o quê?

- Mas o duende faz parte dos meus planos para hoje!

- Que planos, Ginevra? Não há planos para hoje, pelo menos não comigo! Agora saia e vá atrás do seu duende, se quiser.

Harry virou-se para o box do banheiro, onde já ligava o chuveiro e deixava a água quente cair, produzindo uma nuvem de vapor. Gina abriu a boca para protestar, mas uma idéia ocorreu-lhe de imediato e ela saiu decidida pela porta.

- É isso!

- O que foi? – Harry ainda ouviu-a dizer algo, mas quando tornou a se virar para encará-la, a ruiva já não estava mais lá. E ainda havia deixado a porta do banheiro escancarada.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, Potter – Harry saíra do chuveiro, espalhando água e sabão por todo o piso escorregadio. – Sua esposa quer que o vejam nu, tomando banho. Deve fazer parte da maldita fantasia...

Ao sair do chuveiro, deu de cara com o duende parado na porta do banheiro. Este fez um gesto feio com os bracinhos pequenos e gordos e saiu desabalado pelo corredor.

- Até os duendes zombam de mim! Por Merlim!

E voltou para o calor da água do chuveiro, tentando esquecer os acontecimentos daquela atribulada manhã de domingo n´A Toca.

* * *

Enquanto isso...

- Hermione, eu tive uma idéia! – Gina descera as escadas e encontrara Hermione na cozinha d´A Toca, onde parte da família que já havia acordado se reunia para o café da manhã. O amontoado cor-de-rosa continuava dando trabalho.

- Bom dia para você também, querida irmã – era Fred, que enchia uma xícara de café com leite para Angelina Johnson, sua esposa.

- Imagino que tenha dormido bem pela quantidade de gritos que ecoaram em seu quarto essa manhã, doce ruivinha – continuou Jorge de maneira irônica, ao lado de Ana Abbout, que ninava um pequeno embrulho parecido com o de Hermione, mas de coloração azul e um pouco mais silencioso.

- Ah, deixem-me em paz os dois – Gina disparara, virando-se novamente para Hermione. – Você precisa vir comigo para ajudar.

- Gina, eu queria pelo menos tomar café... não consegui comer nada com a Mia desse jeito.

- Anda, Mione, deixe isso para mais tarde – a ruiva parecia eufórica. – Vem comigo!

Atravessaram a sala com pressa e alcançaram a escada, não sem antes esbarrar num casal sonolento que chegava à cozinha:

- Ei! Vê se _olhar_ por onde anda – uma voz gutural, cheia de um sotaque francês carregado, falara ao cruzar com as duas amigas. - Sua irmã _non_ mudar mesmo, Gui, sempre _estar_ atrapalhada.

- Não enche, Fleuma – Gina ainda teve tempo de gritar enquanto subia as escadas com Hermione em seu encalço, sorrindo pela lembrança do apelido dos tempos de escola.

Gina entrou no quarto que a cunhada ocupava com Rony no segundo pavimento d´A Toca. Hermione corou, pois o aposento estava uma verdadeira bagunça: cobertas de um lado, livros do outro, e as vestes de bruxos do casal espalhadas do lado de fora do malão aberto.

- Não tive tempo de arrumar o quarto – começou, tentando justificar a bagunça. No entanto, Gina sequer atentara para este fato.

- Isso não importa agora, Mione. Feche a porta, por favor, e ouça o que tenho para dizer.

Hermione fechou a porta e, antes que Gina continuasse, resolveu colocar Mia um pouco no berço. A pequena tinha adormecido, enfim, e a zelosa mãe pediu para que a ruiva falasse mais baixo, apesar da evidente excitação em suas palavras.

- Ok, vamos lá – Gina murmurava, próxima ao rosto de Hermione. – Tive uma idéia para fazer o Harry usar a fantasia que eu quero.

- Xiiiii...

- Nada de "xi", Mione! É infalível! – continuou a ruiva, a empolgação clara na entonação de voz. – Você vai me ajudar a fazer a Poção da Fantasia!

- Poção da Fantasia? Mas... eu nunca ouvi falar disso!

- Claro que nunca ouviu falar. A fantasia é minha, quem criou a poção também fui eu – completou Gina como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Não sabia que você era uma boa preparadora de poções – Hermione falava, o olhar entre divertido e preocupado. – Você dizia que não gostava das aulas de Snape em Hogwarts. E se você envenenar Harry?

- Está maluca, Mione? Acha mesmo que eu seria capaz de fazer algo que fosse perigoso para a vida do homem que amo? Não, sei que esta poção vai dar certo, apesar de não ter testado ainda – Gina parecia indecisa antes de prosseguir. – Mas, de qualquer forma, não há nada tóxico nela. E você, Hermione-sabe-tudo, vai me ajudar, oras! Tem algum caldeirão aí? Senão vou ter que conjurar um...

Hermione balançou a cabeça, vencida, e rumou para o malão. Do meio da bagunça que reinava nele, retirou o caldeirão que fora de Rony em Hogwarts. O casal havia trazido para A Toca afim de guardá-lo por lá, pois não havia espaço para dois caldeirões no apartamento que ocupavam no Beco Diagonal. Como ambos trabalhavam no Ministério, resolveram morar próximos de lá. A decisão não garantia exatamente uma casa ampla, mas facilitava os meios de locomoção, algo crucial para o período de gravidez de Hermione, durante o qual ela não pôde usar Pó-de-Flu e nem aparatação como meios de transporte.

Gina lançara um _Abaffiato!_ em volta do berço de Mia, para que a bebê não acordasse com os barulhos que fatalmente iriam produzir. Aproveitou para também lançar na porta um feitiço de imperturbabilidade, para que não fossem ouvidas por alguém que passasse do lado de fora. Era como se estivessem fazendo algo ilegal, e isso lembrava à ambas os tempos de Hogwarts e da Armada de Dumbledore. Para Hermione o momento era ainda mais especial, pois o caldeirão borbulhando no quarto, cuspindo gotas de poção a intervalos irregulares, lembrava o dia em que, no segundo ano, ela conseguira preparar a Poção Polissuco, ensinada apenas aos alunos do sexto período letivo por ser considerada muito difícil. Sorrindo com a recordação, Hermione observava Gina acrescentar os ingredientes um a um no caldeirão borbulhante: extrato de felicidade (_Da Gemialidades_, Gina fizera questão de enfatizar), uma pitada de elixir transformador, essência de murtisco (_Para a transformação não causar coceira e ardência, sabe como é_, dissera Gina para uma estupefata Hermione, que não pensara naquele detalhe), um pedacinho da fantasia que Harry deveria usar e o ingrediente final e mais poderoso: bomba de bosta.

- Bomba de bosta??? Iecaaaaaa - Hermione não conseguia acreditar no que via (e pior, no que sentia).

- É izu mesbu, Herbione – Gina acrescentava o ingrediente, enquanto tampava o nariz com a outra mão. – É necezário parra a hoda da transforbação, vai zer maraviboso, com direido a exblozão e tudo! Agoda vou acrecendar ezenzia de libão, disfarza o cheido duim.

Dito isso, jogou a essência de limão e tirou a mão do nariz. Hermione, já meio vermelha por segurar a respiração, pode voltar a inflar o peito com um ar salpicado de cheiro de limonada.

- Gina! Se o Harry souber que você está dando a ele bomba de bosta para beber ele te mata!

- Ah, minha querida amiga, é por uma boa causa – pontuou Gina com um ar zombeteiro, mas evidentemente deliciada com a situação. – Agora, só precisamos nos revezar para mexer um pouco a mistura, acredito que dentro de quinze minutos estará pronta.

Ambas conversavam animadamente enquanto a Poção da Fantasia maturava. O cheiro de bomba de bosta ainda não tinha dispersado completamente, alternando-se com o cheiro fresco da limonada que Gina adicionara como ingrediente final. Por isso, em alguns momentos, uma ou outra produzia uma careta involuntária, arrancando risos divertidos entre as duas amigas.

* * *

Na cozinha d´A Toca:

- Bom dia, Harry querido – certos hábitos da senhora Weasley nunca mudavam, ainda mais agora que ele era seu genro. – Sente-se à mesa com o Rony, vou preparar uma xícara de chocolate para você. A família toda reunida, pena que Carlinhos não pôde vir com Susana...

- Ai, Harryzinho, coma uma torrada – repetiram os gêmeos quando a senhora Weasley virou as costas para a pia, fazendo Harry corar.

Fred e Jorge ainda riam quando se levantaram, seguidos pelas esposas, e foram cuidar dos preparativos para a reunião familiar. Fleur e Gui já se encontravam no jardim. Era bom que tudo estivesse pronto antes que as crianças acordassem. As menores, de Hermione e Anna, não poderiam aproveitar tanto o dia no jardim, mas os maiores teriam muitas atividades pela frente. Pelo menos era o que os gêmeos pretendiam, e era impossível não esperar novidades da Gemialidades Weasley para serem testadas por ali. Afinal, como Fred mesmo costumava dizer, _nada melhor que a própria família para testar algo, assim há menos custos_. É evidente que eram censurados pela matrona da família Weasley, mas mesmo assim continuavam testando os produtos que criavam neles mesmos e, agora, nos sobrinhos e nos próprios filhos.

- Ei, Harry, me passa a geléia de...

Um estrondo interrompeu o pacífico café-da-manhã de Harry e Rony e fez a senhora Weasley deixar cair a xícara de chocolate que levitava para o genro. A Toca virou uma bagunça de pais desesperados tentando subir ao mesmo tempo pelas escadas que levavam ao sótão, de onde viera o barulho e onde as crianças deveriam estar adormecidas. Harry tropeçou na barra das vestes e tentou segurar-se em Rony, que acabou rolando a escada com o peso extra. Fred, Jorge e Gui aparataram do jardim e começaram a subir as escadas, passando por cima dos dois amigos caídos. Não podiam aparatar no sótão, pois eles próprios haviam protegido o local para os pequenos. São medidas de segurança de quem já fez parte da Ordem da Fênix e participou de uma guerra. O pequeno Billy acordara com o estrondo e berrava no colo de Anna, que estava parada diante da escada observando a confusão. Angelina entrou logo em seguida, com Fleur no seu encalço, e ambas seguiram os maridos.

O barulho soara mais uma vez, estrondoso, e gritos infantis começaram a ecoar. Harry olhou para Rony, ambos içaram os corpos ao mesmo tempo e subiram as escadas, seguidos pela senhora Weasley, que se demorara para avisar Arthur, por meio de um patrono, de que algo estava errado n´A Toca. O senhor Weasley estava verificando uma ocorrência urgente no Ministério naquela manhã.

O primeiro a chegar ao sótão foi Jorge, que tentou entrar no cômodo sem sucesso. Um líquido escorria pelo vão da porta e os gritos das crianças não paravam, assim como os estrondos. Ao tentar tomar distância para lançar um feitiço na porta, Jorge foi esmagado pelo turbilhão de pais desesperados que tentava avançar.

- Ei, calma, pessoal! A porta está trancada – Jorge anunciara, com a bochecha esquerda perfeitamente colada na madeira. – Juro que se eu tivesse apenas alguns centímetros para empunhar a varinha, lançaria um feitiço e...

- _Alohomorra!_

Do fim do corredor, Gina apontava a varinha por cima das cabeças de todos. Ela e Hermione ouviram a movimentação assim que tiraram a imperturbabilidade da porta, e o amontoado de panos cor de rosa voltara a berrar. O feixe de luz bateu na porta e abriu-a, fazendo com que os primeiros da fila, Fred, Jorge e Gui, caíssem numa enorme poça d´água produzida por:

- Chuva! Eeeeeee!

Sirius, o pequeno caçula de três anos de Harry e Gina, pulava de um lado para o outro com uma varinha na mão esquerda, canhoto como a mãe. Ao lado dele, Thiago, o irmão mais velho de quatro anos, sorria orgulhoso. Clementine, filha de Fleur e Gui, executava uma espécie de dança da chuva, acompanhada por Mary Jane e Lúthien, as gêmeas de Fred e Angelina. Todos davam gritinhos histéricos e divertidos enquanto chafurdavam os sapatos pelas poças formadas por uma nuvem no topo do quarto, negra e que rugia de trovões.

- Sirius, você conjurou _isso_? – Harry parecia não acreditar no que via, dividido entre o orgulho e a bronca.

- Sim, papa, sim papa – o menino saltava de um lado para o outro, divertindo-se. – Tago e eu, Tago e eu – apontava a varinha para Thiago, que continuava sorrindo.

- E de quem _ser_ essa varinha? – Fleur perguntava enquanto se dirigia para Clementine, que estava com a camisola ensopada, apesar de ser a mais velha e responsável pelas crianças enquanto estivessem dormindo no sótão.

- É minha – Harry parecia arrasado. Entrando debaixo da chuva, tomou a varinha de Sirius e desfez o feitiço.

Gina abriu caminho entre os outros membros da família e parou ao lado de Harry. O rosto lívido, ele estava pronto para começar a dar bronca nos filhos quando sentiu o toque da esposa no ombro. Virou-se para ela, que segurava nas mãos uma xícara de chocolate quente.

- Amor... tome isso... você precisa se acalmar antes de qualquer coisa.

- Gina, eu não quero agora...

- Apenas tome, querido, sei que não comeu nada...

Harry virou de um gole só o chocolate e encarou Thiago, que estava mais perto. Ao abrir a boca para falar, no entanto, algo estranho aconteceu: um estalo e uma pequena explosão, seguida por um cheiro insuportável de bomba de bosta misturado com limonada. Toda a família Weasley levou a mão ao nariz.

- O quê... mas que fedor é esse? O que está acontecendo aqui? – era o senhor Weasley que acabara de chegar do Ministério pela Rede de Pó-de-flu.

- Surpresa! – exclamou Gina.

Quando a fumaça dispersou, os gêmeos foram os primeiros a cair na gargalhada. Hermione disfarçava um riso de canto de boca, seguida de perto por Rony. O resto da família não entendia muito bem o que estava acontecendo.

- Eu queria muito que você usasse a fantasia, Harry. Então, dei um jeitinho – Gina piscou marotamente, com um toque de ironia na voz.

- Gina Weasley!

Harry gritou e saiu correndo atrás dela pelo sótão, todo vestido de coelhinho da Páscoa, com orelhas enormes e caídas, um rabinho fofo e uma grande barriga cor-de-rosa.

As crianças, deliciadas, riam do casal. Harry conseguiu alcançar Gina, agarrou-a pela cintura e, beijando-a nos lábios, comentou:

- Quando Gina Weasley quer, Harry Potter tem que ceder...

- Senão Gina Weasley dá um jeitinho – completou a ruiva, acariciando as orelhas compridas de Harry.

- Papai, papai! Totoiate? Totoiate? – o pequeno Sirius questionava.

- De qualquer forma, a caçada aos ovos de Páscoa está só começando! E agora temos um coelho para incrementar ainda mais o nosso jogo – Jorge ria, as lágrimas brotando pelo canto dos olhos.

Harry, vencido, sorriu e começou a agitar as crianças. Quando todas já estavam secas e trocadas, dispostas em uma roda no jardim para o início da caçada, o moreno sussurrou no ouvido de Gina, também vestida de coelhinha:

- Quando acabar a caçada, arranco essa fantasia ridícula.

- Ah, não, Harry, não vai dar – Gina respondeu, olhando para os olhos verdes e indagadores do homem de sua vida.

- Como assim não vai dar, Ginevra?

- É que não consegui fazer a Poção da Fantasia com menos de 24 horas de duração! Você vai ficar assim pelo menos até amanhã de manhã. Ou esqueceu que essa é a minha fantasia também? – finalizou a ruiva, com uma piscadela.

Harry sorriu e beijou-a novamente, pensando em como poções, fantasias e chocolates seriam maravilhosos enquanto Gina Weasley estivesse ao seu lado.


End file.
